


Not In the Shallows Now

by Gwen_Katana



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Found Family, ManDadlorian, Mandalorian Winta, Mandomera, MandomeraWeek2021, Politics, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, Twins, mand'alor din djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwen_Katana/pseuds/Gwen_Katana
Summary: Prompt for Day 3 of Mandomera Week 2021: Reunions.Din reunites with his family after stressful negotiations with the New Republic.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin & Winta, Din Djarin/Omera, Omera & Winta (Star Wars)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Mandomera Week 2021





	Not In the Shallows Now

Din could not be more frustrated. He’s sitting in on negotiations between the New Republic Interplanetary Relations Committee and the Mandalorian Foreign Relations Delegation, and needless to say, discussions were not going well.

Both sides are sitting on opposite sides of an elegant antique table. The conference chamber is within the Senate House on the planet Chandrila, the current seat of the New Republic. The chamber has high ceilings, its green walls adorned with gold flowery patterns, and from the ceiling hang lights made of crystal. It's the same room they’ve used these past couple of weeks for their negotiations and Din is tired of pretending to look like he’s paying attention to these discussions.

In fact, Din was tired after the first day. He knew after the first day of negotiations that they were not getting a deal out of the New Republic. But his newly appointed Prime Minister Korkie Kryze was more optimistic. Din was sitting next to the new Prime Minister who was currently speaking. The others on the Mandalorian side of the table were elders or heads of different Mandalorian clans. Some were invited due to their trade or experience and others because of their clan’s political influence.

_The ones who we can’t offend by not inviting,_ Korkie had said.

For the most part, Korkie managed to gather a varied group of individuals to best represent the different interests of their people. The Mandalorians gathered at the table were an eclectic group, each in different painted armor and armor styles. Some wore helmets like he did and others set their helmets on the table.

As for why he was here? He wondered about that as well. When news of the offer to negotiate with the New Republic surfaced, Korkie had surprised him with, “You're coming too.”

“Me? Isn’t this more your type of thing as Prime Minister?”

Korkie sighed. “Look, the New Republic respects our military power. We’ve liberated the Mandalore system from Imperial remnant control, but our government is still young. We’ll show a stronger front if our Head of State, the one who led us through our victories, was a part of the delegation.”

So, here he is. But Din didn’t have to like it.

A senator dressed on opulent light blue robes replied to Korkie, “How can we open trade routes to New Mandalore when you use Imperial light cruisers and dreadnoughts to patrol your system?”

The Mandalorian delegation had at least won on the sovereignty issue. The New Republic Committee had agreed to recognize the Mandalorians’ choice of designating a different planet as the new seat of the Mandalore system. The planet the Mandalorians were now calling home was colloquially called New Mandalore.

A Mandalorian elder further down the table answered the senator, “To turn over our fleet is to leave ourselves vulnerable and defenseless.”

Suddenly, two knocks on the chamber door drew everyone’s attention and when the door opened, the head of the Mandalorian security detail, Captain Axe Woves, entered the chamber. “Pardon the interruption but there is an urgent message for the Mand’alor.”

Din stood up from his chair. “Excuse me. Please continue with the discussion.” The debate between the two factions continued as he walked out of the chamber. He followed Woves to a communication room nearby. Woves opened the door for him and said, “The holo’s been patched through from your ship.”

“Thank you, Woves.”

Wolves nodded and closed the door behind him as he exited. Din entered the sequence on the console to play the holo message. A blue helmetless Winta appeared before him. She was holding Grogu in her arms. “Dad,” she said worriedly. “I don’t know if this will get to you but I hope it does. Certain people, who shall not be named, don’t want to interrupt the negotiations by letting you know the news.”

Grogu wiggled in her arms, “Oma, Buir. Oma!”

Winta looked down at Grogu. “I’m getting there, Gorgu.” She looked back at him and continued, “Dad, Mom went into labor a few hours ago. The babies are coming. Please, hurry back, we need you here.” Winta looked away at something outside the holo recorder’s view. “Gotta go. I may or may not have snuck into the comm tower to send this. Bye, Dad.”

“Bye, bye Buir!” Grogu waved his little hand for a moment before the holo message cut out.

Din frowned, he knew exactly who Winta was referring to. Dev Schyler of Clan Schyler. One of the clan leaders not invited to join the delegation. Schyler also had been vocal about his dislike over Clan Djarin’s association with Jedi. Din tried to temper his anger toward Schyler, who was unabashedly throwing his weight around while he and other clan leaders were off planet. He will deal with him another time. For now, his priorities lay elsewhere.

Din exited the comm room to find Woves stationed outside. “Woves, please prepare my ship for immediate departure, I’m returning to New Mandalore as soon as the ship is ready.”

“Yes, sir.” He turned to leave while Din returned to the conference chamber. When he entered the chamber, he didn’t return to his seat.

“If not trade routes, then at least consider increasing your relief aid.”

“How can we in good conscience increase our aid when there are rumors you are currently trading with the Fett Cartel?”

Din mentally groaned. He wouldn’t have to rely on trading with Fett if the New Republic were half as competent as they thought they were.

Korkie with the best Sabacc-face Din has seen in a while replied, “Rumors, Senator. I assure you.”

Senator Organa, a junior senator seated closest to the chamber door, took notice of him when he didn’t return to his seat. “Is everything alright Lord Mand’alor?”

The rest of the room goes quiet at the question and their attention is drawn to him at the head of the table. “No, he replied. “I’ve received news that my wife is in labor. I’m returning to New Mandalore at once. I leave Prime Minister Kryze in charge while I’m away, he will keep me apprised of how negotiations progress.”

Korkie stood up from his chair, “Of course, your Excellency. Congratulations on the growth of your clan. Please impart my congratulations to Lady Omera as well.” A chorus of congratulations and well wishes for a healthy and safe delivery follow from both sides of the table.

Din thanked them and swiftly left the conference chamber, leaving debates about trade routes, relief aid, and infrastructure behind him. He returned Winta’s holo message with his own, informing her of his return. He slept little on the journey back. Nine months of anticipation has culminated to this moment. He found that he feels unprepared, despite already being a father to Winta and Grogu. He worried about the delivery the whole journey back as well.

It was late evening when he arrived on New Mandalore, but he went straight to the medical center instead of heading home. A nurse recognized him immediately. “Mand’alor, we were not expecting you this soon.”

“Where?” He asked, his patience wearing thin.

“Yes of course, right this way.” The nurse led him down the hall. “The delivery was successful and mother and babies are healthy.”

“When were they born?”

“Early this morning, near dawn.” They approached the last door at the end of the hall. “Lady Omera and the boys were resting last I checked but I believe Winta and little Grogu are with them now. She knocked on the door.

_Boys. Twin boys._

His helmet picked up Winta's voice, “Come in!”

He turned to the nurse. “Thank you.”

“Of course, please let us know if you need anything.” She turned and walked back down the hall.

Din stepped inside the room and Winta was sitting in a chair by her mother’s bedside. “Dad!” She exclaimed from her seat.

Grogu, who was sitting on Omera’s bedside turned to look at him and squealed, “Buir!”

Din is pleased to see them both but he only has eyes for Omera and the two bundles wrapped in red blankets that she held in her arms. He took off his helmet as he approached and set it down at the end of the bed. When he reached Omera, she looked up at him with tired eyes but with the most beautiful and happiest smile. “Welcome home, Din.”

He leaned down to kiss her full soft lips and touched his forehead to hers. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be here sooner.”

“Don’t be. You’re here now.” Omera looked down at the infant boys.

Winta chimed in and said, “Yeah you're just in time, the boys just woke up from their nap.”

He looked down at the twin boys and two pairs of brown eyes looked back at him. Each had a tuft of dark brown wavy hair atop their heads, a small button nose, rosy cheeks, and full lips. Din can’t help but be humbled and awed at the sight of them. A fierce, protective instinct comes over him, along with a wave of unconditional love for both of them. Din smiled at his little boys.

One of them, the one in Omera’s right arm, began to coo and wiggle in his blanket. Winta got up from her chair and pointed to said boy. “That’s the twin who likes attention and is always first to cry for food.”

“A trait he shares with his older siblings,” Din deadpanned as he looked at Winta and Grogu.

Omera chuckled.

Winta picked up Grogu and held him close. “Us? We’re angels, aren’t we Grogu?”

Grogu nodded. “Batu.” Din and Omera exchanged an amused look.

Winta continued and pointed to the twin on the left. “This is the calm and quiet one. He takes after you, Dad.”

Omera smiled and looked at Din again. “Would you like to hold one of them?”

Din nodded and took the infant closest to him, the one on the right. “No names yet?”

Omera relied, “No, I wanted to wait for you.” She saw Grogu yawn in Winta’s arms. “I think it's time you took him to bed, Winta.”

Winta nodded. She put Grogu down so she could put on her helmet. “Are you staying here, Dad?”

“Yes,” Din said as he stared down at the infant in his arms.

Winta and Grogu bid them both goodnight. Din removed his armor and flak vest but stayed in his flight suit. Omera made room for him on the bed. Each of them held a twin in their arms.

“I know we had a list of names, but looking at them now none seem to fit.” Omera said.

Din thought about all the events that led to him being here with a family of his own. Among his people once more. How the tide of his life changed when he decided to go back and rescue a small green child from Imps. How that led to finding his family on a planet he dismissed as a backwater skug hole. He thought of Kuiil and wondered if he had anyone who would remember him besides Din.

“Kuiil,” Din suggested.

Omera smiled softly in understanding.“For which one?”

“The quiet one.” Din rocked the infant in his arms as he began to fuss. “You pick next.”

Omera looked up in thought for a moment. “Kota. It's a Sorgan name that means happiness.”

_Are you happy here?_

“Kuiil and Kota Djarin.” She smiled warmly at Din.

He hadn’t been able to answer her question then. But he could now. Yes, he was happy. More than he ever could have imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please be gentle, this is the first time I'm posting fanfic in many, many years and the first time using AO3.
> 
> Mando'a translations:
> 
> Buir: father/mother  
> Mand’alor: sole ruler


End file.
